Accidental Love
by Daisuke1
Summary: Hermione is startled one day when Ron becomes romantic with her and their relationship begins to develop.. or so Hermione thinks.


Accidental love; Chapter 1: Midnight kiss; By: Daisuke  
  
A tired young girl sat on her hard, wooden chair, gnawing away at her pencil, pouring her head over the many thick books which lay infront of her. Her mind was so exhausted; her eyelids about to close; her brain straining to function. Being at the top of all her classes wasn't easy. Her head swirled around thoughts of soft, cushiony pillows and warm blankets, calling towards her. 'Hermione!' they called out. She put her pencil down, and layed her head down on her arms. 'Just for a minute or two while I sort my mind back to homework.' Then she close her heavy eyelids and the world went black. She was on the brink of falling asleep when suddenly, the instant warmth of an intruder's hand slip on her own hand.  
  
"Hermione.. wake up.." the soothing voice beckoned. Hermione lifted her head.  
  
"Who's there?" she asked, followed by a yawn which she tried to smother.  
  
"Come. You're so tired, you need a break." The hand pulled gently on her arm. Hermione turned her gaze from the hand, to the arm, to the blazing red haired boy.  
  
"Ron..? What are you doing here so late?" She questioned, not sure of whether this was a dream or not. The soft look in his glowing eyes.. was that always there?  
  
Ron smiled and leaned close to Hermione. "I'm not going to let you go. You're too precious to lose, even for a second. Let's go. I want to show you something." He laughed and took her arm, running into the corridors of the silent castle, running down the dusty stairs, running out the huge gates of Hogwarts, and into the forest. Breathless, and dazzled, Hermione felt a sudden chill go down her spine and found Ron offering his jacket to keep her warm.  
  
Ron took Hermione's hand once again, and strolled along the crooked path of the forest.  
  
"Look, Hermione! Isn't the moon lovely tonight? The stars seem to glow in such a way to enhance the beuaty of the moon." Hermione slowed her pace for a split second, amazed. "I.. didn't know you were so.. deep!" she laughed. Ron's slick smile fell on her.  
  
"What, you thought I was shallow all this time?" he asked jokingly. Hermione blushed. Maybe she was too quick to judge people sometimes, but she was usually right. Why had she been wrong this time?  
  
Ron leaned close to Hermione, so close she could smell his sweet breath. He leaned over a bit, until he was eye-to-eye with her. 'I didn't know he was so tall..' was all she could think, almost afriad to know what would happen next.  
  
In a hushed voice, he lifted his finger to her face and whispered, "You're so cute when you blush.. did you know that?" making Hermione blush an even brighter shade of red instantly. It seemed like eternity to Hermione, with Ron standing to close to her, until.. he leaned over, and kissed her left cheek, then her right cheek, then, holding his hands to her face, gently brushed his lips against her own lips which were soft, lush red. She didn't even know what was happening until it was over. Ron then stood fully upright and hugged her tightly, her head fitting perfectly on top of his shoulders. Her eyes, wide, slowly relaxed and she embraced him back until she finally became so tired that she fell asleep in his arms. Ron picked her up and gazed at Hermione, who was sleeping like a peaceful angel, her chestnut brown hair highlighted by the moonlight was blowing in the wind. Ron carried the sleeping girl back to her dormitory and tucked her into her warm bed, pulling the covers up to her face so she wouldn't get cold.  
  
"Sweet dreams," he whispered, as he kissed her on the cheek once more before he left. Ron turned around and closed the door and walked silently back to his own dormitory.  
  
[End of Chapter 1]  
  
Aie @_@ sho bad.. and sho short.. yesh xD I don't know if it's good or not, because this is my first HP fic, and I've never read another HP fic in my life xD ... yet XD anyways.. next chappie will be longer and better, promise. @_@ 


End file.
